Harry the Blackbird
by CinnamonRoll347
Summary: Infant Harry is having trouble sleeping until Lily and James sing him a song.


**So this randomly popped into my head at 9:20 at night**

 **By the way I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is just meant to be a sweet story, so, enjoy!**

Lily and James Potter were asleep in their room when they heard screaming and wailing down the hallway.

James rubbed his eyes and tried to find his glasses. Lily got up and turned on her lamp on her bedside table and grabbed James's glasses for him.

"It's ok I've got him." James said, yawning.

"I'm coming with you. We are doing this together." Lily said, grabbing James's hands.

"Lily seriously, get your rest, you have done enough-"

"James. We are both in this," lily whispered, kneeling down, " we are both new at this."

"Fine, you win." James said, standing up. Lily gave him a kiss on the head, holding his head in her hand. Lily pulled James up out of his sitting position and both walked out into the hall. There was a window behind Lily and James, casting the moonlight on Harry Potter's door. Lily and James sighed as James slowly turned the knob. He opened it up to see a baby, with black, messy hair. Harry was all tangled up in his blankets, sitting up. Tears rolled down his face and snot came pouring out of his nose. Lily smiled as she got tissues and wiped away all the tears and snot that overtook Harry. Still, Harry cried.

"Shh Shh Shh Shhh Shhh..." Lily whispered.

"I'll go get his milk." James yawned. Lily nodded to him. James momentarily went downstairs, opening cupboards and drawers.

"Where is it?" James groaned. He finally opened the last cupboard.

"Ughh ." He groaned, wiping his face with a hanker cheif that was in his pocket. So he then moved onto the fridge.

"Ah, there you are." James gleefully said as he grabbed the glorious bottle of milk from the back of the fridge. He then made the trek back to Harry's bedroom.

"Thanks James." Lily whispered as she immediately gave the bottle to Harry. Harry drank half of it before he started crying again.

"His bankie now." Lily whispered, holding her hand out for it. (Or whatever you call those things that babies suck on) James reached deep inside his pockets, pulling it out and handing it to Lily.

"Why can't we just leave everything with Harry?" James asked

"Remember the last time you let him play with your wand?" Lily answered.

"Ah, yes." James said, defeated. Harry knocked the bankie out of Lily's hand, and started crying again.

"James, what do we do? I have done everything I can think of. This happens every night" Lily cried, turning around to see James. A single tear rolled down her cheek. James smiled.

"Hope. Nothing is better."

"You're so cheesy."Lily giggled.

"We're new at this. Harry will grow up to be a great wizard, if we can just stop him from crying." James joked.

"I know what we should do." Lily smiled

"What?" James asked. Lily took a deep breath.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night." Lily sang, picking up Harry.

"Take this broken wings and learn to fly." James exchanged, taking Harry and tossing him up into the air. Harry started to squeal and giggle.

"All your life, you were only waiting for his moment to arise." Lily sang, sweeping away a strand of hair on Harry's face.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take this sunken eyes and learn to see." James said, booping Harry on his nose. Harry giggled.

"All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free." Lily sang as she took Harry from James and tossed him in the air. By this time Harry was having the time of his life.

"Blackbird fly. Black bird fly. Into the light of the dark, black night." Lily and James sang in unison, bobbing up and down.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night." Lily whispered.

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly." James whispered, just as Harry was getting tired.

"All your life." Lily smiled as she saw Harry close his eyes.

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise." James whispered

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise." Lily echoed

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise." They ended, as Lily put Harry back into his cradle and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight my little Blackbird." She whispered, wiping away the hair on Harry's forehead. James smiled at Lily, and held her hand as theywalked out into the hallway.


End file.
